James Cameron's Spider Man the Movie: One! An Essay: Free Verse Poem,
by Mark Meredith
Summary: James Cameron once showed a friend one drawing Cameron had drawn, ... a piece of paper, it was an elaborate, detailed picture of an ALIEN Queen. Cameron said two men would operate the "Queen's" two sets of arms. Cameron had learned drawing from a very young age from comics. Everybody "in Hollywood" said that.


G. M. Approx Word Count 1,900

6 Grove Road 2012 G. M.

W _Disposable Copy

3372

James Cameron's Spider Man the Movie: One! An Essay: Free Verse Poem,

by

M. Meredith

**James Cameron** once showed a friend one drawing **Cameron** had drawn, ... a piece of paper, **it** was an elaborate, detailed picture of an ALIEN Queen.

Cameron said two men would operate the "Queen's" two sets of arms.

Cameron had learned drawing from a very young age from comics.

Everybody "in Hollywood" said that if Cameron actually did make a "god" sequel to ALIEN that everybody would assume that Ridley Scot had directed it.

Everybody was wrong and Cameron moved on to improved projects.

Cameron at a young age…had drawn vigilantes such as Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, the Beast, Angel and, Spider man.

The more realistic Marvel Comics characters were the ones Cameron liked, his favorites**.**

He had trained himself all of **Cameron**'**s** life to be a comic "artiste".

Did you know Otto "Octopus" Octavius was going to be in the first, Spider-man, the Motion Picture instead of SPIDERMAN 2?

One company had the rights to do the first, Spider-man, 'Motion Picture, by contract...until 1989, but didn't complete it in time.

In 89, the rights to do the movie went to CarolCo, **Cameron'**s company.

Cameron and Stan Lee talked one day about **the** origins of, Spider man, _and _Cameron's theories about, Spider man's, origins, first issues.

In an idea that made it to the first movie, Cameron said that, Spider man, should have no web-shooters.

Lee in Lee's comic bulletin column Stan's Soapbox Lee told the happy news that **Cameron** agreed to do the Spider-Man Movie and had by this point in time already written the script, which he indeed had, already "by the time".

Imagine up and-coming-actor Leonardo Dicaprio that **Cameron** had been advocating and suggesting to the studios as "the next" big movie star, was playing the role of, Peter Parker, and he would have been if **Cameron** had made Spider Man (1).

Imagine a camera slowly panning out from, Spider man's, face as you hear the narration of young, Spider man's, thoughts say, "_**If**_ **you** think my life is easy, _**you**_ picked the wrong **person** _to_ be your hero."

The camera pans out to display, Mr. Parker, hanging up side down from a radio antenna on the top of the World Trade Center, suspended up side down from his web.

Imagine a science lab/Museum creates a mutated variety of Fruit Fly that escapes the lab.

The authorities panic that this can lead to an ecological disaster as this new variety of Fruit Fly wrecks the food chain.

Malthion sprayings by airplanes are expected to have already killed the Fruit Fly but instead the mutated Fruit Fly makes it to a spider's-web inside the science lab and the spider ingests it.

Imagine Leonardo Dicaprio walking in-to the Museum's Science Exhibit on **mutation**, playing the role of "Mr." Parker with hair dyed dark brown … to play the part and with glasses on.

Mr. Parker, when he goes to see a Science Museum exhibit on the mutating of Fruit Flies an arachnid drops down upon, Mr. Parker's, hand.

The spider that digested the mutated Fruit Fly "bites down" on, Mr. Parker's, hand, the arachnid falling to the floor and running off.

That night after going to bed, Mr. Parker, has a computer-generated nightmare that he is an arachnid climbing its web.

Mr. Parker, wakes up in the middle of the night to see that much like SPIDERMAN 3, Spider man, is hanging upside down from a tower but only in his underwear.

Mr. Parker, much like in KAFKA'S METAMORPHOSIS had changed into a spider!

Mr. Parker, also finds...that night...while, Mr. Parker, is 80 feet up in the sky that, Mr. Parker, can "walk" up walls and has the agility of an arachnid making its own web.

Spider man, also found out that like a spider's spinnerets, Mr. Parker's, wrists had the powers to shoot out a pearl colored web.

Cameron meant these webs to be a metaphor for becoming a man and having to exercise, Spider man's, powers to survive.

He also finds another power...the ability to use super-senses, a sort of Spider Sense to help, Mr. Parker, to keep out of danger...

Much like the SPIDERMAN movie trilogy **Cameron** didn't want his own movie to be titled the same as previous failed attempts to bring, Mr. Parker, to the silver screen so instead of calling the movie SPIDER-MAN he wanted to call the movie SPIDER MAN without the dash.

Like some 80's break dancer, Mr. Parker, puts on a cheap disguise and goes to Manhattan and does acrobat flips for change like a street performer.

Soon, Spider man, (as he likes to call, Spider man's, self) is on talk shows performing his tricks_**.**_

Uncle Benjamin Parker _is_ perhaps walking to "Parker's" home lets say from the corner store one day when it's dark and a "gang" of street thugs rob "Parker" and begin beating him upon the ground.

Parker was dying slowly as the street thugs kicked and beat him.

Finally, then, one of the thugs delivered the deathblow, that killed "Parker" instantly.

Spider man decides to use his power to not make money, but to fight crime**.**

Mr. Parker becomes a scourge of the criminal underground and achieves the fear and hate of the criminal underworld donning the classic blue and red costume of, Spider man!

He suddenly decides to use, Spider man's, powers to hunt-by night for criminals to get information to find that one criminal that delivered the deathblow.

Mr. Parker becomes a vigilante by night spinning webs and swinging down the streets of New York, New York to make sure that there were no muggings in the alleys.

Mr. Parker beats the crap out of the street thugs that beat upon Parker before he died.

The criminal underworld wants him dead and he taking "law" into Mr. Parker Spider man's own two hands angers the Police Authorities.

Soon the denizens of New York, New York hate, Mr. Parker, too, all due to the Chief Corrector of a paper called The Daily Bugle!

Even though most people think, Mr. Parker is a criminal a small percentage of people whom are fans of him; that though, "is remedied" soon because of the "machinations" of evil business genius Carlton Strand.

Before Spider man meets Spider man's first super criminal Mr. Parker begins saving Miss Watson in his guise of Spider man! "Mr. Parker" becomes the focus of Miss Watson's love.

"Mr." Strand was an underworld criminal boss in, Spider man's, comic books that in this proposed movie series became the criminal Electro instead of Maxwell Dillon.

"Mr". Strand was a worker for CONSOLIDATED EDISON electric company.

While touching an electric wire "Mr". Strand was struck by lightning.

At first, he seemed fine, until "Mr". Strand touched something metal.

While he touched, metal Electro could make, lightning bolts come out of Electro's hand.

Electro created a system of wires and circuits to go under a super criminal outfit and became a bank robber to amass enough money to become a corrupt businessperson.

"Mr". Strand enforced his corrupt business with the help of Electro's-him self's "grunt" Cain Sandman Marko from SPIDERMAN 3!

Electro learns of, Mr. Parker, fighting crime and Electro arranges a "meeting" to grab, Spider man's, attention.

Electro offers, Spider man, a high-paying job at "Mr". Strand's company to join, Mr. Parker's, fellow super-humans in helping control the criminal "empire."

Spider man refuses to join Mr. Strand + Cain, out of the memory of Mr. Parker's uncle being killed.

An angry "Mr". Strand suddenly decides to frame him for the killing of, Captain George Stacy, turning, Mr. Parker, into "a hunted murderer"!

Here is where that small percentage of Spider Fans come in, when the city found-out that, Mr. Parker, had supposedly killed, Captain George Stacy, everybody hates, Spider man, even, Mr. Parker's, fans.

Mr. Parker, begins to save "his friend" Mary Watson from-time-to-time, and love begins to bloom between the hero and "damsel" finally but Miss Watson loves, young "Mr. Parker", Spider man, and not just simply, Mr. Parker, to his torment.

Just like the scene cut out of SPIDERMAN the movie where Spider man passes swinging by the World Trade Center Towers, the Trade Center Towers are the setting for the final battle of "the film."

"Mr." Strand uses Miss Watson to draw, Spider man, to the "spires" of the twin World Trade Center Towers instead of the Washington Bridge, and in a switch from SPIDERMAN 1 "Mr". Strand instead of Norman Osborn the Green Goblin, battles, Spider man, in a thrilling final battle where "Mr". Strand accidentally kills "Mr." Strand's self.

Sandman, defeated and arrested, admits that, Mr. Parker, did not kill, Captain George Stacy, but was killed accidentally during a battle between, Mr. Parker, and the Sandman.

Imagine "Mr." Strand's Electro's electric bolts burn away parts of (Mr. Parker's) Spider man's mask just like the end of SPIDERMAN 1 and 3, to reveal Mr. Dicaprio's face and hair dyed brown to play "Mr. Parker."

Part of, Mr. Parker's, mask burns away and Miss Watson realizes that, Mr. Parker, is a super-hero!

The Spider Senses cause, Spider man's, normally blurry vision to suddenly at that point in his life, to finally become clear!

Just like SPIDERMAN 2, Miss Watson finally realizes that "Mr. Parker" is Spider man!

Miss Watson and, Mr. Parker, finally fall in love, this time for real!

Mr. Parker, graduates with Miss Watson and soon swings out into the city once again, this time, not as a killer but this time a superhero playfully called by the denizens of Manhattan Island Your Friendly Neighborhood, Spider man!

After that, what characters would be in SPIDER MAN 2 or SPIDER MAN 3?!

Would it be Norman Osborn the Green Goblin in part two?!

Would have Dr. Octopus, Venom and Harry Hobgoblin Osborn been in part three?!

Who knows what would have happened if you postulate on alternate realities?!

Would Mr. Dicaprio and **Cameron** have "stayed on" the series for Carnage Mr. Cassidy and the Lizard Dr. Connors? ….

- - -30- - -


End file.
